marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Gallery
Would someone with sufficient power delete this page and move Character Gallery Jean Grey (Phoenix) back to this name? --Squirrelloid 08:28, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Done for now Copycat989 18:41, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Inappropriate Images The following two images are arguably inappropriate for the website: http://marvel.wikia.com/File:Emma_Frost_and_Jean_Grey.jpg http://marvel.wikia.com/File:Jean_Grey_(by_Ed_Benes_%26_Edson_Prata).jpg I realize the second one even names artists, and sounds like its plausibly official (can we get a source on it - it says trading card, so which year/set?), although it seems grossly inappropriate for something official. The first is a fan image and arguably doesn't belong at all. Certainly not on the Jean Grey gallery page. --Squirrelloid 02:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I've been moving 'Fan Art' like that into a Fan Art title, and then moving the images into the Fan Art Gallery for the Characters. That stuff doesn't go in the main Gallery for sure. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I guess the second one is a trading card? Is that true? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no idea at all. It claims its a trading card... It would be nice if we could source all the trading cards to the set they came in. --Squirrelloid 21:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Although I agree it is "inappropriate" for the gallery page, the second image is a definite image of Jean Grey by comic artist Ed Benes and I am not sure on the colourist. See http://comiconart.com/EdBenes.html. I leave it to you guys to debate the issue of whether it should be on the site or not. Personally, I like it, but do think it is borderline... of course we are still arguing this in the forums. As far as the site goes though, I think there is a fine line between what some find objectionable and risqué in the comics themselves and these images. We have the fun job of making the site completely stocked with information/images as well as tasteful for all. --M1shawhan 21:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Most of what that proves is that Ed Benes does art of comic characters independently. Which now raises the question: did this image actually get made for Marvel and/or was published by Marvel or a licensed affiliate? If its just glorified fan art he sold on the side, at best it goes on the fan art page. --Squirrelloid 20:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I need your help! Ok, I'm trying to clean up the uncategorized images on the page. Unfortunately, I do not own whatever many of these are from (to the best of my knowledge), and I have this sinking suspicion that a large number of these are fan images. I suspect the following of being fan art (ie, not published in some form by Marvel). If you believe otherwise, kindly provide a citation regarding what they are from so they can be appropriately labeled, categorized, and often-times licensed! Note that many of these have no background, which is typical of fan art but not published art (which would at least have a colored background most of the time, although I realize there are exceptions occasionally on trading cards) Do note i've removed them from the main gallery page since they are now recorded here. If you do have citations, provide them on the talk page, i'll work them back into the main gallery. --Squirrelloid 12:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Progress Report Just so people know how I see the state of this page, since I've been doing most of the reorganizational work on it. I'm getting near the end of what I am capable of doing, so if someone wants to jump in and do some stuff, I've identified the level of work various sections need. *Pre X-Men: Needs images. I don't own Bizarre Adventures 27. Is there any other issues with images from her pre-X-Men years we should know about? *Silver Age X-Men: Done and probably as completely documented as we'll ever need. Could potentially use an image or two from guest appearances of the X-Men while the book was on hiatus. *Flashbacks to Silver-Age or 'historical' stories (ie, Byrne's Hidden Years) - needs help, I know very little about the Byrne run or similar. *All-New All-Different: Complete, and much of that is getting copied over to the Phoenix Force Gallery when I get there. *X-Factor Era: Needs images, especially images not related to Phoenix Force hallucinatory craziness (which are mostly on the PhForce gallery right now, and I'll move them here when I get there). If nothing else, the following are high priority: an image related to regaining her telepathy; an image of her and scott giving up Nathan Christopher to Askani *Rejoins X-Men/Gold Team: possibly needs more, not much actually going on with Jean that I've noticed in many of these beyond the (already documented) pseudo-death. *Marriage etc: needs more images, haven't even really started on this era *New X-Men: probably complete, pretty well documented and I've tracked down citations for most of what we do have. *post-death: ??? No idea, we've covered Endsong fairly well, most of the other is-dead-and-phoenix-but-revived-somehow appearances are alternate realities. *Covers: next priority: I'll be sifting through the covers of likely titles soon to see what I can find. *Card/Merchandise/Promotional: plausibly done, but I have some more card images I dug up on teh internetz. Don't know how complete we care to try to make the card sets. *Undocumented images: still some remaining but i've killed or identified a large number of these, so its looking less daunting. Will need to move the 'putative trading cards' section down here at some point, or just ship them all off to fan art world... yay? --Squirrelloid 06:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added the image of her grave a-la , since I had uploaded it for other reasons anyway. I like the fact that it has now-ancient dates on it. I noticed you using the Comic Link Template differently than most people do, is that a personal preference? I created a new template that might help you with these. Just put 'sq' where 'c' normally is, and you can use your format TITLE Vol. VOLUME #ISSUE, and the link will still automatically be created. With the 'C' template, a # with no volume is automatically assumed to mean Volume 1, where if a Volume is stated, that volume overrides the assumption, regardless of the number. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New Images waiting for citation and license